


La luna che si riflette

by EchoOfSilence



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Oneshot, What If...?
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoOfSilence/pseuds/EchoOfSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quello era il mare.<br/>Quella era la pace.<br/>Quella era la serenità che, qualche parte di lei, aveva sempre agognato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La luna che si riflette

**Titolo** : La luna che si riflette  
 **Personaggi** :  Lancer, Saber  
 **Genere** : erotico, sentimentale  
 **Rating** : NC17  
 **Avvertimenti** : oneshot, lemon, what if...?  
 **Wordcount** : 901 ([Fidipù](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))  
 **Note** : Scritta per la prima settimana del [COW-T](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/tag/clash%20of%20the%20writing%20titans) con il prompt: Sereno e per la [VI° edizione](http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest6/index.php) del p0rnfest! con il prompt: Fate/Zero, Lancer/Saber - trasgressione (bagno di mezzanotte).

 

 

  
_Saber, ti piace il mare?_   
_Davvero, non saprei se mi piace. E’ da lì che arrivavano i nemici a miei tempi. L’ho sempre odiato, ma ammirato neppure una volta._

Quando aveva cercato un posto tranquillo, i suoi piedi l’avevano portata su quella spiaggia: la luna si rifletteva sull’acqua e il suono delle onde la cullava; s’era tolta la giacca e la cravatta, calciando via le scarpe e rimanendo solo con la camicia e i pantaloni.  
Un piccolo gesto di ribellione.  
Quando mai aveva potuto godersi quella piccola gioia?  
Quando, Re Artù, era potuta andare sulla spiaggia e godersi della luce lunare e del rumore delle onde?  
Era serena, anche se il momento non era dei migliori.  
Si sedette sulla sabbia, sentendola sotto ai polpastrelli e assaporando quasi la sensazione che le dava, mentre i suoi occhi rimanevano fissi sul mare e sulla luna pallida che si rifletteva.  
Un momento di assoluta, perfetta, totale pace.  
Un qualcosa che di cui non aveva mai goduto.  
Si voltò, facendo spaziare lo sguardo sulla spiaggia, assicurandosi che non ci fosse nessuno e, presa da un improvviso moto di trasgressione, si alzò, togliendosi ciò che rimaneva del completo scuro, esponendo completamente il suo corpo alla luce della luna.  
Qualcosa che non avrebbe mai fatto, quando era Re Artù.  
Qualcosa che faceva adesso, che era solo Saber. Solo un Servant.  
Solo una donna, bisbigliò una voce dentro di lei.  
Socchiuse gli occhi, facendo un passo verso il mare che aveva sempre odiato, inspirando forte e sentendo, poi, l’acqua fredda che le lambiva i piedi e le provocò un piccolo strillo, facendola ridere di sé stessa; lentamente s’immerse, rabbrividendo finché non si fu abituata alla temperatura e, solo allora, si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro estasiato.  
Quello era il mare.  
Quella era la pace.  
Quella era la serenità che, qualche parte di lei, aveva sempre agognato.  
Sorrise, prendendo un po’ d’acqua nelle mani messe a coppa e alzandole verso il cielo, verso la luna, osservando poi i rivoli che scendevano lungo le braccia, socchiudendo gli occhi e lasciandosi sfuggire una breve risata, così lontana dal suo essere.  
Continuò a giocare nell’acqua, comportandosi come una bambina ai suoi stessi occhi e, dicendosi, che sarebbe stato solo per quella sera, esclusivamente per quella notte: il giorno successivo sarebbe tornata la Servant, la guerriera.  
In quelle poche ore, invece, sarebbe stata una donna tranquilla e serena che, semplicemente, si divertiva facendo un bagno a mezzanotte nel mare.  
Solo quello.  
«Saber?»  
Si voltò, allarmata e sconvolta dal fatto che qualcuno l’aveva colta in quel particolare momento, e s’immerse nell’acqua fino al collo quando vide Lancer vicino ai suoi abiti, abbandonati sulla spiaggia, con lo sguardo divertito di chi ha beccato qualcuno con le mani nel sacco.  
«Bagno di mezzanotte?» le domandò, infilando la lancia rossa nella sabbia e sorridendole accondiscente, mentre lei sentiva le guance farsi di fuoco, continuando a tenere lo sguardo sul guerriero che, tranquillo, rimaneva sulla spiaggia.  
Possibile che vedere il corpo nudo di una donna non gli facesse effetto?  
Chinò lo sguardo, ridendo quasi della sua stupidità: il suo corpo era tutto, fuorché femminile.  
Lei era tutto, fuorché una donna.  
Il guerriero alzò lo sguardo verso la luna, mentre un sorriso malinconico gli piegò le labbra: «Quando ero giovane, molte volte anch’io lo facevo, assieme al mio migliore amico correvamo sulla spiaggia, ci spogliavamo e ci gettavamo in mare.»  
Saber l’ascoltò in silenzio, mentre rammentava della sua vita poi, spinta da qualcosa, allungò una mano verso di lui, quasi un invito, arroccata nel suo silenzio; Lancer l’osservò, posando poi lo sguardo sulle spalle nude, sui capelli biondi leggermente umidi e che si appiccicavano al volto e sugli occhi verdi e seri.  
Occhi che sapevano.  
Perché, se avesse accettato quell’invito, avrebbero varcato il confine.  
E lui poteva sentire la sua determinazione farsi meno, mentre allungava le mani e iniziava a slacciare l’armatura.  
E lei poteva sentire la serenità di quel momento scivolarle via dalle dita, mentre l’osservava spogliarsi e raggiungerla in acqua.  
Rimasero fermi, osservandosi negli occhi, immersi nell’acqua salata dove la luna si rifletteva poi, spinta dalla stessa forza di prima, Saber allungò una mano, carezzando l’addome dell’uomo con le dita e, subito, venendo imitata.  
Mani che si accarezzavano, occhi che si fissavano, lentamente la ragazza s’avvicinò, allungandosi e incontrando le labbra di lui; seguendo l’impulso, Lancer tracciò una scia di baci lungo il collo e continuando fino a che non trovò i piccoli seni, che seguivano il respiro affannoso della ragazza, e iniziò a succhiarli, stringendola per i fianchi e sentendo le mani di lei nei capelli, mentre iniziava a gemere e a tremare.  
Una mano scese a stuzzicarla più in basso, tra le cosce, finché il fremito che la scuoteva non si trasformò in spasmi e lei gridò di piacere, raggiungendo l’orgasmo; torno a stringerla, sollevandola poi dall’acqua, mentre lei gli allacciava le gambe intorno alla vita, passandogli poi le braccia attorno al collo; Lancer entrò dentro di lei poco a poco, dandole il tempo di abituarsi, prima di iniziare a spingersi.  
Iniziò lentamente, strappandole gemiti, poi aumentò la forza e il ritmo, finché non si fece più serrato e Saber non venne nuovamente, urlante; il guerriero continuò a spingersi, finendo poi per raggiungere l’apice del piacere e poggiò la fronte contro la spalla fredda della ragazza, respirando profondamente e continuando a tenerla fra le braccia e con il suo membro dentro di lei.  
Non parlarono.  
Non c’era granché da dire: il giorno successivo sarebbero stati nemici come sempre, ognuno deciso a conquistare il Graal per il proprio Master.  
Rimasero semplicemente lì, immersi nella calma di quella notte e fra le acque, dove la luna si rifletteva.

 

**  
**


End file.
